Beauty of the Auroras
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Now that Emil is living with Berwald in Sweden, he slowly adjusts to his new life with the manga author at his high-rise apartment while slowly warming up to make more friends. But as homesickness and past trauma warp his rationality and dent his friendships, Emil has to learn how to cope without Lukas being around to comfort him and place more trust (and love) in Berwald


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

A/N: I'M BACK~ This fanfic is a sequel to "Beauty of the Mountain Avens", when Iceland goes to move and live with Sweden. Aaaand I apologise for making Mountain Avens so short…

Here are their human names:

Sweden = Berwald

Iceland = Emil

Norway = Lukas

Denmark = Matthias

That's it for now! More info will come up soon, but for now enjoy the first chapter of a new chapter in Iceland's life :)

* * *

With Emil…

I slept on the back seats for a long time. My stuff in the boxes are still in the boot of Berwald's car, all crammed together to stop the boxes from rolling around, though the smaller contents were rattling around a bit. It didn't worry me since I don't have anything very valuable or fragile – it'll be only the sound of my pens and pencils rolling together. Hours seem to pass with many setbacks in the car journey that slowed us down and irritated Berwald deep down. I hadn't eaten since breakfast early this morning, but although I went to the bathroom at a service station, I still feel queasy and feverish. Maybe I don't have a fever or any sort of illness, but it's probably me just having a random bout of "travel sickness." I rarely travelled distances this great, in fact the furthest I travelled was when me and Lukas went to Iceland on holiday when he had a really generous payday. But that was sometime after our parents died together and I was a kid back then; as a kid, you tend to develop habits and fears from an early age when something deeply traumatic or highly embarrassing occurs. My tragedy and travel sicknesses stemmed from the car crash that took our parents' lives so ruthlessly. That's as far as I could think about without feeling blackness blotting my mind, then I realised later when I woke up that I passed out.

Berwald was worried when he didn't hear my pen loudly scribbling doodles in my notebook and when he glanced back, HE almost crashed the car because he panicked when he saw how flushed my face was and had to stop the car at the roadside to run around and check my pulse for any sign of life, but I was definitely breathing and circulating blood. That was the story according to him anyway (I'm not idiotic enough to doubt the part of me breathing). But now that I woke up, I could barely keep my eyelids open without feeling a poisonous weight in my mind trying to drag me back in unconsciousness again and into my nightmares. My lips are parched too and my throat is desert-dry. How long was I out? Must've been just a couple of minutes. The feeling of liquid iron running in my body convinced me that I feel like dying; not literally but my tiredness was just… painful.

I tried to speak, but a moan rolled out over my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut as I held my hand against my head. My skin is just permeating with so much boiling sweat – ew – but I don't understand how I could suddenly develop a fever within hours of being away from home. Berwald said nothing, but I could tell what he's thinking from the way his expression turned grim; he felt my wet forehead gently, brushing my silvery-blonde hair strands aside and rested his hand on mine for a brief moment before pulling back. "Yer sick. Why didn't ya tell us before we left?"

"Water… please…?" I just whispered. Whispered, because speaking stings my throat and whispering doesn't seem to use up so much energy.

"Alright. Hang on until w' reach the next rest stop," he murmured and he moved to go sit back in the drivers seat when I spoke up again, a bit louder.

"When?"

"Dunno. This is a new route t' me."

"Then why didn't you use the normal one?"

"Road accident. Heard it on the radio this morning."

I groaned. This trip is really tiring. No, it's not a trip, it's something long, long, long. Great. And I got a fever as well as travel sickness. And I don't even have any sleeping pills with me.

Berwald didn't speak as he drove the car a little faster than normal, glancing about, but would you seriously find a service station in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere in the middle of whatever country we are in right now?

I can barely see the sky through the car's roof window as the canopies of the huge trees were massive and towering high above us. In reality, they're just normal sized trees for conifers and firs but when my sight is shaky and my fever is threatening to yank me into unconsciousness again everything looks unreal and unnervingly big. My stomach just wouldn't stop making ugly squishy noises and giving me the feeling that I drank an entire litre of oil...

I dunno how and when, but all of a sudden Berwald stops the car and the back door opened behind my head so that I'm looking at the world at an upside-down perspective. Not good. It made me dizzier and I had to shut my eyes tightly and sat up to regain a sense of balance.

"Come on, there's an inn we could jus' stay at fer the night," the taller male just grumbled and held his hand out. I took it and I stepped outside into the fresh air. There's still just the forest around us, but there is a small worn-out path leading past the trees to some small building. I didn't say anything – Berwald just took out his wallet from the front seat and locked the parked car before carefully leading me up the path, holding my hand and opposite shoulder. I protested weakly, but I stumbled a little and he caught me before I could hit the ground. He grunted and lifted me so I'm slung over his shoulder. Not good. It made me feel worse, but he still walked on as if he's carrying a lightweight pillow.

I just hope that I can make it to a bathroom before I could throw up over Berwald's (very expensive) slim, blue jumper.

* * *

A/N: First chapter done! I promise to write more of this soon…~


End file.
